Riddle Returns
by harry-fucks-draco-forever
Summary: Ginny finds her diary of Riddle's memory once more, and confides her problems into it. The diary again finds a way to control her emotions,and consequently disaster strikes. Warning: FEMSLASH HGGW
1. The War

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters, places, or references to any of the Harry Potter books. I do not make any money off of this, nor do I have any material gain from this. Please note that this is the only disclaimer that I will post for this particular story. This disclaimer applies to all of the following chapters in relation to this story.

Chapter One: The War

Everyone knew it was going to happen sooner or later, well, the war I mean. After my last year at Hogwarts, I joined the rest of my family in the Order of The Phoenix. I was going to complete my training as an auror, but the extra help was needed since he-who-must-not-be-named became stronger. Well it is very odd how it all began, but the most important thing of all was that it did begin.

"Ginny dear do come down for breakfast!" my mother yelled upstairs.

"No! I feel like crap!" I replied.

"Ginny Nymphadora Weasely! I will not tolerate this non-sense it is 9:15, only forty-five minutes before the train arrives!"

"Screw the train I'm sick!"

"One…"

I moaned.

"Two…"

Errol flew in the window and dropped a scarlet howler on my face. Grimacing I opened it.

"THREE!" bellowed the letter.

Angry I hastily sent one back to her. Seconds later my voice was sent echoing through the house, rattling the windows my voice sent a very clear message.

"DEAREST WOMAN WHOM CLAIMS TITLE OF MY MOTHER!  
I AM SICK, AS IN A STATE OF BEING UNWELL. I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE SOME COMPASSION IN MY STATE OF UNREST!

SINCERELY,

GINNY N. WEASELY"

With a feeling of satisfaction I coaxed Fred into bewitching my clothes and trunk onto platform 9 3/4 for me, I dressed and went down to break fast with a fuming mother slamming my plate before me. Oddly enough the toast was black, my eggs were crusty and dry, the orange juice had globs of marshmallow fluff in it, and the jelly was insulting me every time I reached for it. Either way I ate it all with a smile on my face and a pain in my stomach. But I will say the orange juice was spectacular!

**A/n: thank you to the falling rain of redemption for pressuring me into getting SOMETHING posted. Kisses!**


	2. The Diary

Chapter Two: The Diary

On the train I sat with Hermoine, Harry, and Ron. Neville and Luna were there too. Luna, as usual, was absorbed in The Quibbler looking like an idiot holding it upside-down. I really do not understand that girl and her odd ways but I like her.

There is something about her that I just cannot describe. The way that the sun highlights her golden-blonde hair, those large round reading glasses, and the delicate fair skin. 'What the heck! This is Luna! Luna Lovegood! LOONY Lovegood! And just cause she is pretty I love her all of a sudden? NO! NO NO NO NO!' inhale exhale 'So I do admit that she is pretty, but I am not into her like _that_!' (A/n italics are sooooo fun!) I took a minute to recollect myself. 'All better now no big, bad, Loony Lovegood here Ginny-winny-kins!' I thought mimicking my mother's voice in my head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard someone scream.

"Help! It is **so** gross!" We all ran to the compartment door. Erica Stein, a second year in Hufflepuff nearly fainted at the sight of a small olive colored mound. "Trevor!" cried Neville jumping on the toad, and stuffing him into a small crate. "Gram got it for me," Neville said motioning towards the small crate, " It is called a 'Toad on the Road' for people who prefer to keep their pets close to them."

As Neville kept explaining about his gadget, I absentmindedly scanned the compartment in hopes of a side conversation. Even though it was my seventh year at Hogwarts; Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and a few others had to come back to do some advanced training. I myself was becoming an auror, and decided to pull a "Hermione" taking advanced classes as well as required ones. But unlike Hermione, I had to manage without a time-turner, since they no longer exist on account of one of our other escapades into the Ministry of Magic.

I caught Hermione's eye, just as she passed a piece of parchment my way. I unrolled it.

_Care to join me in my dormitory for a little catching up?_

See here is the thing on Hermoine and me; we used to have a fling way back when, and catching up was code for hot passionate, steel cage, love-making, handicap match. Not that you need to know that! But as I turned to my school bag to get out a piece of parchment to reply, my hands slid over a cool black, dragon leather book. On the spine of the book it bore the initials T.M.R. For the first time in my life I can honestly say that my heart sopped. I flipped to the first page, and wrote: 'Hello Tom, it's me Ginny.' Then I saw in blood red slanted handwriting: 'Hello Ginny'.

**A/n sorry I haven't been updating this much but it will get better!**


	3. Catching Up

Chapter Three- Catching Up

'Tom I thought that you were… well gone!' I wrote.

'_I WAS Ginny but not any more._'

'How can that be?'

'_Does it matter? I am back! We can be FRIENDS again!_'

' You cannot be serious! You tried to kill me to revive yourself!'

'_That was when I was weak and desperate! But now I am once more strong and no longer desperate for energy!_'

'I don't know if I can trust you Tom I'm sorry.'

'_Ginny, please,_'

'Good-bye Tom.'

Angry and confused I closed the book; I choose not to bore you with details of The Great Hall, because by the time I finished with Tom, the train had stopped. Nobody seemed very interested by the sorting hat's song besides the first year students, since we all new that the song was about the rise in power of Lord Voldemort.

It is not that you-know-who was terrorizing everyone but that the death eaters were becoming stronger, and the Dark Mark was seen every once in a while. The Order of the Phoenix was not holding up so well, and many of the former Dumbledore's Army members joined after their seventh year. It has been long since the wizarding world thrived like it used to.

I sat on the edge of Heomione's bed as I waited for her to finish brushing her teeth. When she finished she sat nest to me and held me close. "It's been too long." she whispered in my ear. Swiftly I felt the warmth of her lips on my shoulder. I moaned as she worked her way upward to my mouth and slid in her tongue. As our mouths moved in a silent greeting, I noticed our clothes falling to the floor. As our bodies entwined in passion, there was not a sound but for moans and shrieks of pleasure.

When we were satiated, we sat and enjoyed the warmth of another body next to our own.

"Mya?" I called.

"Yes Ginny?"

"Why are you here?"

"To volunteer, and have an excuse to see you."

"Why is seeing me more important than The Order?"

"You don't understand do you?"

"No. What?"

"The war is beginning."

"Here? Within these walls?"

"Yes. Not all of the 'volunteers' are on our side, you know."

"I see."

"Let's go to sleep, I am exhausted."

"Sure."

I stole another kiss before we went to sleep, and thought about what I just learned from Hermoine.


	4. Friends Forever

Chapter Four: Friends Forever

A/n I wanted to make this all convo so FYI: regular font is Ginny and italics are for Tom. And thank you to The Falling Rain of Redemption for my sensational story! And please read AND REVIEW so I know how people fell about it. (Flaming is welcome too) 

I was feeling lonely after I left Hermoine's room, so I decided to talk to Tom, even if he is evil, he _was _there when nobody else was.

Hello again.

_It has been too long my dear Nymphadora._

Only you could get away with calling me that.

_Just as only you may call me Tom._

I saw Hermoine last night.

_I hope you enjoyed her company._

I did.

_I am glad to hear so._

You really are aren't you?

_I am why shouldn't I be? I am your friend, am I not?_

Yes, but other times it seems as if no one else has the time to listen to what I have to say.

_I fail to see why; I find what you have to tell me very interesting._

Thank you.

_For?_

Listening to me when no one else would.

_Anytime you need to talk I am always here._

Wow. It seems like anytime I want to talk; everyone has something better to do. It makes me feel like I am a pain to be around, and talking to me is now equal to doing me a favor!

_Tsk. Tsk. If only people knew how insightful and bright you are._

Oh well. NOBODY cares!

_May I ask a favor of you?_

Yes…as long as none of it will hurt anyone.

_Of course it will not._

What is it?

_KILL HARRY POTTER!_


	5. Lost Loveletters

**A/n- yes I have been gone, but to my few readers I had, I am back. I do apologize for the delay but who amongst us can control writer's block? Thank you to all who have kept reading especially you King of emus/ falling rain of redemption, my steadfast friend and muse. Once again Ginny is regular font tom is Italicized**

Please Tom not this again!

Ginny… Nymphadora, if you kill Harry then it'll just be us again, and we can be together, for real.

Please don't do this Tom… I try to forget these things but you make it so hard!

_Why do you try to forget? Didn't you enjoy our time together?_

You were using me for sex and manipulating my mind! You fucking brainwashed me into almost killing myself, not to mention almost killing Harry and my own brother as well. And now you think that those memories will make me fall madly back in love with you?

See! You admit you did love me! And part of you still does. Now shall we take a nostalgic walk down memory lane together?

Tom I was 12! I barely even had a crush on Harry, not to mention having had my first kiss yet, and you think that the cruciatus curse for a quickie is fucking love?

How dare you? I loved you and you loved me too even if it was tough love, you enjoyed it all the same! You wanted it and asked for it all the time!

I was a kid I thought that was what love was like; I was bound to want it sooner or later. How do you think a drunk gets started? Force a few drinks on him and pretty soon addiction is inevitable!

You lie! I know what the real problem is. It's that brainiac bitch that figured me out! You're still in love with that Granger. I remember the nights that you'd come and write to me 'Oh Tom, she's so wonderful and pretty. She's so amazing I think I love her Tom.' It made me sick and now she's back taking my Ginny away from me? She is a bitch and a whore and I hate her a thousand times over!

She is not a bitch. I love her!

And I closed the diary


	6. Bath Before Breakfast

"Morning Ginny!" beamed the radiant Hermione.

"Hey Mya." replied Ginny sleepily. " When did you get here?

" Just fifteen minutes ago. How'd you sleep?"

" Alright, ready for breakfast?"

" Not yet, I ran us a nice hot bath."

"Mmm sounds great."

We quickly undressed and slid into the thankfully hot water. Hermione poured some of the twin's Everlasting Bubbles into the water, and bubbles filled the tub.

"Isn't this nice Gin?"

"Yeah it's great! I was so stressed over last night, I've been writing to an old friend you see, and he got upset with me."

"What about?"

"Oh nothing just happened to dig up some old history."

"Well I hope it is nothing serious."

"No not at all." I said putting a mound of bubbles on her nose. In response she smeared bubbles across my neck.

I ran my fingers across her lips.

She leaned into me and I felt her moist breath on her skin, and smelled her cinnamon mouthwash.

For the first time in Merlin knows how long I really studied her face. The light dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks that she hates. We joke that they're Ginny kisses and that mine are Hermione kisses.

I saw the little scar beside her left eyebrow that I gave her trying to charm eye shadow for and assignment once.

And it is not the things about her face that I missed that made this kiss special, it is the love that I felt in it. It started so gently; she took so long making contact with my lips that I almost screamed from the agony. But when she did… it was, forgive me for saying, magic. And it deepened her tongue and mine dancing like pixies at a feast.

And from then on it was pure animal lust.

My body warmed with fever as her mouth lovingly caressed my neck playfully biting and teasing me. Moving down to my humble breasts her tongue exciting my already hard nipples, increasing the heat already rising.

Her hand teasingly stroking the lips of my pussy, deliberately avoiding the sweet temple of ecstasy that was begging for touch. Her fingers swerved and darted until I could barely stand it anymore.

Hermione drained the tub, got up and wrapped herself in a towel. And there she sat like Crookshanks drying her hair. It only took the tub a few seconds to drain and I just lay there pink and extremely horny. I swear I was going to cry.

Then Hermione looked at me cocking her head, then laughed. She climbed back into the tub and straddled me. She kissed my navel slowly, slowly working down to my anxious clit. Moving expertly, her tongue pleased mi in the most satisfying of ways. I sweat I have never felt such a satisfying climactic peak as the orgasm I had that day.

And Hermione climbed out the tub leaving me in awe.

"See you at breakfast Gin." She said as she left.


	7. The Chamber of Truth

I'm back Tom.

_I knew you would be._

About last night-

_NO. I want to talk to you face to face, to…ah…see how you have grown._

I'm coming Tom.

I found myself back in the cold chamber I found that it was even colder now that its only living resident, the basilisk, was dead. I felt Tom's bitter cold breath on my neck as he kissed my shoulders.

For a memory you can feel so real.

_Yes, magic is a wonderful thing._

Tom, all this sending me to kill people has got to stop.

_That's what you think! You see Nymphadora, you treat me as if I am just another common wizard boy, but you forget that I am Lord Voldemort._

Before I could counteract it, Tom hit me with his imperious curse. From then on out I was his slave.

_Ginny dearest, say you love me._

I love you Tom.

_Tell me that you will never leave me._

I will never leave you Tom.

_Now Ginny dear be a good girl and kill them all. I want the DA and The Order dead, along with every Hogwarts teacher. This spell will give you power beyond measure- SUPERESTIMA!_


	8. Dumbledore's Army No More

_Must kill the DA must make them pay for Tom. Must find the DA._

"Hey Gin!"

"Hi Mya."

"Is there something wrong? Are you still having trouble with that friend of yours? Are you feeling okay? Ginny! Say something."

"Oh sorry! I was distracted did you say something?"

"No, just wondering what was going on tonight."

"Nothing Mya, just sitting around the common room and then maybe dozing inside the dormitory. Do you want to do something?" _Why won't she go away, doesn't she see that I am busy? Too much work for all this frivolity! Damn her she never quits._

"Well the DA is having a meeting tonight…and well you should go. But keep it under wraps you know, the secrecy and all."

"Oh… well," said I letting my guard down a bit, "I'd be glad to go with you."

"Well you'd have to go alone since I have a class that time, but you should tell me what happens, alright?"

"Sure."

"See ya."

"Bye."

I wandered the halls until I found what I was looking for, The Room of Requirement. I tapped her wand over the span of empty space and asked for the meeting room of the DA. A doorway formed before me and there they all sat in front of me.

"Hello Ginny!" came voices from all around the room. _Perfect it shall be only a matter of minutes; thanks to Tom, only one spell shall kill them all._

I raised my wand.

"Ginny what are you doing?" asked Harry, exchanging looks with my brother Ron.

"Killing you all."

"Come on Gin, we've got work to do!" scolded Ron.

With the fatal words and a sweep around the room with my wand, a green shot of light radiated from the tip, and they all fell down, dead.

Its done Tom the DA is dead.

_Excellent work my love now we must move on to The Order, and then your work will be done._

Yes Tom, I understand.

_Good girl Ginny, very good._

How shall I find them all?

_They are meeting at the Black's mansion; you remember where it is right?_

Yes Tom, I remember.

_Go quickly, and don't spare a soul. That, includes that damn Kreacher, I want the bustard dead._

Yes Tom, Kreacher too shall die.


End file.
